Les étoiles
by CaramelTurquoise
Summary: Quand Percy croit qu'Annabeth l'a trompée avec un fils d'Hécate, il part. Chaos, Dieu de l'univers, créateur de tout, le trouve et le recrute dans son armée. 375 années plus tard, Oméga (Percy), 1er Assassin de Chaos, doit se rendre sur Terre, pour la protéger des Géants et des Titans réunis. –Percabeth.


Les Etoiles.

_-Quand Percy croit qu'Annabeth l'a trompée avec un fils d'Hécate, il part. Chaos, Dieu de l'univers, créateur de tout, le trouve et le recrute dans son armée. 375 années plus tard, Omega (Percy), 1__er__ Assassin de Chaos, doit se rendre sur Terre, pour la protéger des Géants et des Titans réunis. Comment réagira-t-il ? –Ce genre d'histoire est très connue dans les Fanfictions américaine de Percy Jackson, alors j'ai décidé d'essayer à mon tour Percabeth.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenue ! Bienvenue !<strong>

**Si vous avez cliqué ici, c'est que vous avez plut tôt bien aimer le résumé, j'en suis ravie. D'abord, je voudrais vous avertir que je fait de tout mon possible, pour écrire de long chapitre, alors désolée si c'est pas assez long. **

**Après, j'avais plusieurs idées en tête pour cette fiction… Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu quelques 'Chaos' Story', des fictions qui montrent Annabeth trompant Percy avec son demi-frère égoïste, mais j'ai décidé de faire un peu près la même chose. **

**Dans la plus part de ces fiction anglaise/américaines, Annabeth est toujours représentée comme une fille, stupide, sans cœur, et qui n'hésite pas à tromper Percy juste parce que son demi-frère est 'mieux'. Dans ces fictions, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'à chaque fois, Poséidon laisse tomber Percy pour son frère. Pourquoi ? Parce que celui-ci, le plus souvent appelé Mark, a tué un chien des Enfers, ou un truc du genre et est le nouveau héros. **

**A chaque fois, Percy sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit un OC ou Artémis. Dans ma fiction, il n'y a pas de demi-frère égocentrique, ni d'Annabeth débile. Il y a un quiproquo (un malentendu) entre Percy et Annabeth.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

'**Petite anecdote qui pourrait vous aider' :**

**Chaos était le début de tout, avant les planètes, les constellations, les galaxies, il y avait le néant : Chaos. On ne sait pas si c'est une femme ou un homme. D'après les mythes, Chaos a d'abord engendré la Nuit : Nyx, puis, il engendra la destruction et les ombres : Erèbe. Ces deux derniers engendrèrent ensemble la déesse du jour. Après cela, Chaos engendra la Terre : Gaia (Héros de l'Olympe) et Eros (Cupidon). Puis Gaia a eu les 12 titans et titanides, puis Cronos et Rhéa ont eu les 5 premiers dieux : Zeus, Poséidon, Héra, Déméter et Hestia. Zeus a engendré tout les autres dieux de l'Olympe sauf Aphrodite. Aphrodite est née du spermatozoïde d'Ouranos (père des titans et fils/mari de Gaia) quand il fut tué par Cronos, et les écumes de la Mer.**

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>méga s'approcha de sa 'proie'. Il faisait nuit, et les étoiles brillaient. Ses pas se firent entendre dans toute la cité d'Arakk, capitale du continent de Marlab, sur la planète Erall. De loin, vous verrez une silhouette, vêtue d'un uniforme noir, comme le béant, doté de runes inscrite partout en Or.

Nalik, empereur et tyran du continent, rampait au sol, avec seul espoir d'échappé à l'assassin. Il pria tout les dieux, même les Primordiaux, et ferma ses yeux. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme, ce meurtrier, cet assassin.

C'était Omega, 1er Assassin de Chaos, Commandant-en-chef de l'armée de l'univers, Leader des assassins. Cet homme était redouté, dans toute la galaxie. Il était réputé pour tuer des _dieux. _Il tuait sous l'ordre de Chaos. Il tuait ce qui devait être tués, et Nalik Aromes, était une de ces personnes.

Plus Omega approchait, plus Nalik tremblait. Quand Omega arriva devant lui, Nalik commença à le supplier :

-Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi… Je n'ai rien fait… Laissez-moi…

Omega le regarda d'un air ennuyé, comme si il avait vécu ça pendant des années.

-Nalik Aromes, tu a détruit ton continent, tu as trahis tes compères. Au nom de Chaos, Au nom de la Justice, tu dois mourir_, dit Omega._

L'Assassin porta une main sur le front du tyran, et chanta quelques mots en Ancien Grec. Un flash de lumière apparue et le corps disparu.

-Nalik Aromes, tu as la bénédiction de Chaos tout au long de ton chemin vers les Cieux d'Erall_, chuchota Omega. _

Il s'essuya les mains, et tourna au tour. Des têtes surgirent des fenêtres des maisons. Elles regardaient toutes en direction d'Oméga. Celui-ci sourit, et se volatilisa.

* * *

><p>Les dieux de l'Olympe étaient en train d'argumenter dans la salle des trônes, quand un portail apparut au milieu de la salle. Les dieux froncèrent les sourcils et un homme apparut.<p>

L'Homme était jeune, avec des cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il avait une peau blanche, tellement blanche qu'on aurait crû qu'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Il portait une cape noire, des étoiles y était cousu, mais on dirait que c'était la galaxie elle-même qui y était. Ses yeux était d'un Bleu-Noir parfait, avec des petites étoiles tout au tour des pupilles.

-Bonsoir, dieux de l'Olympe, je me présente, Chaos, Créateur de L'Univers, _dit l'Homme._

Tout les dieux se levèrent, même Zeus, et firent la révérence.

-Que nous vaut ce plaisir, Lord Chaos ?, _demanda Hermès,_

-Eh bien… J'ai entendu dire que les Titans étaient en train de s'allier au Géants, pour prendre le contrôle de la planète Terre.

-C'est exact, _dit Zeus,_

-Je viens vous offrir mon aide. Comme vous avez bien du l'entendre, j'ai une armée, avec des divisions. Je pourrais vous envoyer mes Assassins, si vous le souhaitez, avec leur leader Omega.

La plus part des dieux blêmirent.

-Vous voulez dire… Oméga comme dans... Oméga le 1er Assassin, Leader des Assassins et Comandant-en-chef de l'Armée de L'Univers, et de plus, meurtrier des meurtriers _?, questionna Athéna d'une vitesse divine, _

-Oui, _répondit tout simplement Chaos._

Athéna n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-C'est qui Oméga ? _demanda Apollon, _

-Tu ne sais pas c'est qui ? _dit Athéna,_

- Aucun d'entre nous ne le sait, Fille, qui est cet homme ? _Questionna Le Seigneur Du Ciel,_

-Oméga est un assassin, mais pas un « méchant » assassin. La légende dit que Chaos l'a recruté il y a environ 375 années. Omega est un surnom, c'est la dernière lettre de l'alphabet Grec, car c'est la dernière chose que ses victimes voient avant de mourir. Il peut tuer des dieux, des titans… Même des Géants sans l'aide des dieux, d'après ce qu'on dit. C'est le chef de l'armée de l'univers, l'armée Immortelle. Il tue sous l'ordre de Chaos, il tue ceux qui tuent, ceux qui ramènent la misère. Si Omega est ton allié, tu as de la chance, c'est L'Espoir. Si Omega est ton ennemi, il est La Destruction, La Peur, La Défaite. Père, je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on accepte de l'aide d'autres personnes, car tu pense que tu réussiras, gagnera. Mais nous avons à penne battu les Titans, et nous avons eu encore plus de penne pour détruire les Géants, et ça avec l'aide de nos enfants, qui ont fait tout le boulot. Maintenant que Percy Jackson,_ tout les dieux eurent un visage triste,_ est partit, nous n'avons _aucune_ chance. Alors imaginez ces deux clans réunis, nous serons battus en une seconde. Mais avec l'aide d'Oméga on gagnera en un clin d'œil, et d'après ce que vient de dire Lord Chaos, il viendra avec ses assassins, des tueurs de Titans. Nous ne pourrons pas juste les envoyer au Tartare pour qu'ils s'en échappent… Mais nous les tuerons. Alors, je suggère qu'on accepte son aide, _finit Athéna._

Zeus ne réagit pas, habitué aux longues répliques de sa fille. Zeus n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide, ça montrait qu'il en avait besoin. Mais Athéna avait raison, si Chaos leur envoie Oméga, la victoire serait assuré.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Chaos parla :

-Oui ? Non… Oméga Non... Non tu ne peux pas… Oui… La Terre… Oui… Oui je sais… Arrête de bouder et vient ici ! Non… Je sais que c'est difficile… Hors de question… Allez… Maintenant ! … Idiot….

-Excusez-moi, mais à qui parlez-vous ? _demanda Héra,_

-Oméga. Il arrive.

Justement, quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme apparu. Son visage était caché, mis à part sa bouche.

-Oméga, vient ici.

Oméga s'avança.

-Présente-toi.

L'Assassin sembla soupirer, et il dit :

-Oméga, 1er Assassin de Chaos, Commandant-en-chef de l'Armée de l'Univers, Leader de la division des Assassins. Je ne dirais pas mes titres, trop long.

Zeus le scruta.

-Oméga, hein ? Le fameux. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si la légende qu'on dit sur toi et vraie, _commença Zeus,_

-Père ! _S'exclama Athéna. _

-Non, laissez-le, _dit Oméga d'une voix monotone,_ son argument ne changera rien. Vous voulez gagnez ? D'accord, alors acceptez mon 'aide'. Vous voulez pourrir au Tartare ? Allez-y, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

Arès avait les yeux rouges de colère.

-As qui crois-tu parler comme ça ? Nous sommes tes dieux, tu nous dois du respect.

Athéna soupira.

-Non, vous n'êtes pas mes dieux, j'ai arrêté de vous donner du respect, de l'admiration depuis un bon bout de temps. Il n'y a que Chaos qui compte maintenant.

Arès en eut assez, il prit son poignard et s'apprêta à se lever pour lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire, mais Oméga n'eu même pas a bougé un petit doigt. Arès fut frappé d'un élan de douleur il se cambra et poussa des cris de douleurs.

-Mais que faites-vous ?! Arrêtez ! Cria Aphrodite en se dirigeant vers son amant.

Oméga arrêta car Arès ne ressentit plus rien.

-J'l'aime bien l'ptit, marmonna Héphaïstos alors qu'il construisait un poignard avec ses deux doigts.

Sous l'étonnement de tout les dieux, Oméga ne répondit pas avec une réplique sanglante.

-Bon, vous acceptez ou pas ? Nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

Zeus sembla ennuyé mais accepta tout de même.

-Quand arriverez-vous sur Terre ? Enfin il faudrait que j'avertisse les autres demi-dieux.

Oméga serra les poings, mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne sais pas exactment ça sera une surprise, leur dit Chaos, à présent, nous devons partir. A bientôt.

Ils ne prirent même pas la penne de saluer les dieux et de leur faire la révérence, ce qui exaspéra Zeus.

-Insolents… dit-il dans sa barbe.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos avis ! A bientôt ! Ne vous inquiètez pas, les chapitres suivants seront plus long que ça :).<strong>

**-CaramelTurquoise.**


End file.
